PESADILLA
by Tita2008
Summary: Sueño o realidad?


**PESADILLA**

**Por Tita Calderón**

Camino sigilosamente entre la gente, dejando una distancia prudencial entre él y yo.

Una distancia que me permite no perderlo de vista y tampoco delatarme.

Sé que no debería estar persiguiéndole a hurtadillas pero hay una vocecita que me empuja a hacerlo.

Me escondo tras lo primero que encuentro cuando él se detiene y mira el reloj. Cuento hasta diez antes de asomarme y compruebo asustada que él no está donde estaba.

Salgo de mi escondite y logro ver con las justas que él está doblando la esquina.

Corro a darle alcance y me detengo de ipso-facto.

Un momento, yo conozco esta calle.

Es la calle donde vive Annie.

Y Terry acaba de detenerse en su casa.

Mi corazón empieza a latir a mil.

¡Tranquila!

Annie es tu mejor amiga. Seguramente hay una explicación para esta visita.

Mi cumpleaños no está cerca, y no es que Terry necesite un consejo para comprarme un regalo.

Tampoco es nuestro aniversario, ni nada por el estilo.

A lo mejor solo quiere hablar de mí.

Mi mente se queda en blanco cuando Annie sale a la puerta y Terry le sonríe como hace tiempo no lo hace conmigo.

Me quiero morir.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando él toma su mano y la atrae a su abrazo mientras Annie hace lo imposible por deshacerse de su agarre.

¡Lo odio!

¡La odio!

Retrocedo un paso como una autómata y me quedo de piedra al ver como él intenta besarla.

-¡Candy! - grita Annie al verme parada unos metros más allá.

Terry se detiene al grito de Annie y se queda de piedra al verme parada mirándolos.

Salgo corriendo por donde vine en un intento vano por conservar mi dignidad.

Pero Terry es rápido y me alcanza.

-No es lo que parece – me dice mientras intenta sujetarme para que no pueda escapármele.

No quiero escucharle, lo he visto todo.

-¡Mírame! – me suplica intentado levantarme el rostro.

Sus profundos, hermosos y traidores ojos azules intentan borrar lo que acabo de ver.

Mi mano se convierte en un puño de acero y con una fuerza implacable le doy el mejor derechazo que pudo haber recibido en su vida.

-¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! – le grito una y otra vez.

Cierro los ojos mientras miles de lágrimas de dolor surcan mi rostro.

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta Candy!

Abro los ojos y todo esta oscuro.

No estoy en la calle frente a la casa de Annie mirando la traición de Terry. Estoy en mi cama. En nuestra cama.

-¡Por Dios Santo, Candy! ¿Qué estabas soñando? – la voz de Terry a mi lado me despierta del todo en la realidad. - ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta mientras me acaricia el rostro.

-Solo fue un sueño - confirmo para mí misma sintiéndome mortalmente aliviada.

-Más bien una pesadilla, diría yo – dice preocupado.

-Si, una pesadilla – corroboro tan agradecida que haya sido una pesadilla que estoy a punto de echarme a llorar

Terry enciende la lámpara que está a su lado y tengo que cerrar un poco los ojos para que la luz no me haga daño los ojos.

-Lo siento, te desperté – digo mortificada al ver que me mira preocupado.

-Estabas llorando – dice mientras me acaricia el rostro con infinita ternura.

Llevo una mano a mi rostro y siento mojada mi mejilla donde la mano de Terry no me ha tocado.

-Era un sueño tan real… – murmuro entre aliviada y preocupada por el sueño tan vívido.

-Tan real que me diste un buen golpe. – dice mientras se lleva una mano al rostro.

-No – replico incrédula.

-Si – afirma con una sonrisa.

Enciendo la lámpara que está en mi velador para verle mejor.

-Lo siento – me vuelvo a disculpar mientras beso donde su rostro esta algo enrojecido.

-Que derechazo tienes. Intenté despertarte pero solo gritabas: Traidor. ¿Quién es el traidor?

-Tu – contesto mortificada

-¿Yo?

-Si, soñaba que estabas intentando besar a Annie – confieso molesta

-¡¿A la tímida?! –dice abriendo los ojos mientras simula tener escalofríos. – Sí que fue terrorífica tu pesadilla. Dios me libre de siquiera mirarla – vuelve a tener otro escalofrío y logra arrancarme una sonrisa con la mueca de asco y terror que hace.

Sonríe mientras me acaricia.

-Eso te pasa por comer mucho pastel anoche.

-Sí, creo que sí. – admito.

Apagamos las luces y todo queda nuevamente en penumbras.

Terry me abraza y besa mis labios.

-Te amo pecosa.

-Yo también. – contesto mientras me acomodo en sus brazos.

Tal vez los carbohidratos hayan tenido algo que ver, pero creo que la pesadilla se debe a que Annie me contó que estuvo persiguiendo a Archie porque pensaba que tenía una aventura, y la aventura resultó ser que él estaba buscando un regalo para su aniversario.

Dentro de poco nosotros también estaremos celebrando nuestro primer aniversario de bodas.

Sonrió enamorada y cierro los ojos.

Percibo su olor y respiro cada vez más tranquila, sintiéndolo a mi lado.

-¿Terry? – lo llamo bien bajito luego de asegurarme que su respiración aun no es profunda.

-Mmm – contesta apretándome a su cuerpo.

-¿Has besado a alguien que no sea yo?

-No – contesta y se por su tono de voz que está sonriendo

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – le pregunto algo molesta

-Tú – dice besando mi frente – tu celosa por una pesadilla – recalca.

-Tonto

-Tonto sería si no valorara lo que tenemos juntos. – me besa en la frente y deja sus labios allí - Tanto que nos ha costado llegar donde estamos – me regaña.

En las penumbras busca mis labios logrando que me olvide de mi terrorífica pesadilla mientras me devora y me hace levitar.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

No podía dejar de compartirles este mini aporte que hice para la GF2015.

Espero me dejes saber si te gustó dejándome un review.

Gracias.


End file.
